


Lazy Mornings

by Layzhe_06



Series: Tumblr Requests! [2]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Fluff, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I say that about every ship lmfao, Morning Cuddles, Sleepy Cuddles, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, i love them sm, soft, they're so cute wtaf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:41:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29686890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Layzhe_06/pseuds/Layzhe_06
Summary: "Just a little longer..."
Relationships: Korra & Kuvira (Avatar), Korra/Kuvira (Avatar)
Series: Tumblr Requests! [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2181600
Comments: 12
Kudos: 22





	Lazy Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> This is for u my lovely anon!

Korra hated waking up early. Especially when she woke up alone. Kuvira was the exact opposite, always the early riser, but never one to turn down cuddles. This morning though, Korra woke up to an empty space beside her, she whined in her sleep, her hand feeling around for Kuvira. As she did this, the soft sound of the shower running slowly became more noticeable. _Ah, she just came back from her run._ Korra sighed and moved onto Kuvira's spot, her head buried in the pillows. They still smelled like her, which brought a smile on Korra's face. She feels herself dozing off again, the sounds of the shower fading away. She doesn't even notice the door creaking open, Kuvira humming a soft tune as she gets ready for the day. 

The next time Korra comes back to her senses, Kuvira's hair has been pinned up and she's in a tank top and sweatpants. Korra's hand latches onto her wrist, causing Kuvira to jump. Korra waits for a few seconds, gathering her strength. "Korra, what are you- hey!" Kuvira yelps as Korra suddenly pulls her down. " _Warm..._ " Korra mumbled, pressing her face into Kuvira's chest, making the taller woman blush. "Babe..." "Mm… Stay in bed with me… Just a little longer." Korra whined, smushing her face into her girlfriend's boobs. "But-" A finger comes to her lips, a silent request for her to shut up. Kuvira sighed, wrapping her arms around Korra's waist instead. This makes Korra hum happily, and soon Kuvira can hear her snoring softly all over again. Unfortunately, Kuvira can't escape now, not with the iron grip Korra has on her. And besides, why bother? A few more moments in bed with her girlfriend? Only an idiot would turn down an offer like that.

Kuvira buries her nose in Korra's hair, inhaling her oceany scent. Korra shifts around so that her cheek is propped up on Kuvira's chest, which gives the taller woman a perfect view of her girlfriend's face. There's a strand of hair that falls forward, blocking a part of her view. So she gently pushed it back, her hand cupped Korra's cheek as she studied the younger woman's features. Korra leans into her touch on instinct, which brings a dopey grin on the metalbender's face. When Korra does wake up again, it's not for another half hour, and Kuvira is still there, running a hand through her hair. "Hey." Kuvira's voice is comforting, "Hey." Korra replies, her voice slightly raspy from sleep. Ocean eyes meet emerald ones and Korra can't help but blush. "Hot." She blurts out, and Kuvira is sent into a coughing fit. 

The sight makes Korra giggle, "Shut up." Kuvira scoffed, "Oh, don't tell me you're offended. All I did was compliment you." "You ruined the moment!" Kuvira argued, "I was just- is it so bad to say you're hot?" Korra asked, crossing her arms. "Well, no. But really? Right now?" "I can call you hot whenever I want to, 'Vira. I mean, you _are_ my girlfriend." Kuvira only rolls her eyes but she doesn't bother saying more. There's a comfortable silence between them before Korra's stomach rumbles. "I'm hungry." She says, and Kuvira nods in agreement. They both move to stand up, Korra lazily hauling herself off of Kuvira. "So, what are our plans for today?" "I'm not gonna be busy until someone calls me for help." Korra said, and Kuvira thinks for a minute. "We can go on a date." Kuvira suggests, and Korra beams. "Well, what kind of date?" "We can go wherever you want to." 

"So can we just… Stay here?" Korra asks, "If that's what you want, babe." Kuvira replied, and Korra nods her head. "I just, I don't really feel like going out today." "Cuddles?" "Cuddles." Korra nods, and when they finish their food, they're both back in bed, Korra's back pressed against Kuvira's front. "I love you." She hears Kuvira whisper softly, and Korra smiles, turning around and kissing her lips. "I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> WHY ARE THEY SO CUTE???


End file.
